Problem: $\left(x - 5\right)\left(-4x + 5\right) = \ ?$
$= x \cdot \left(-4x + 5\right) - 5 \cdot \left(-4x + 5\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 5x + 20x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 25x + \left( -5 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 25x - 25$